Bad Dreams
by juju0268
Summary: Mr. Gold has a nightmare, but is it only a dream or is it something more?


This my first attempt at Mr. Gold so please be Kind I'm a bit out of my comfort zone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Rumplestiltskin stared deep into the mirror, visions of Belle danced within it's metallic depths. His brows knitted in pain as he watched helplessly when hooded clerics arose around the figure of his Belle. Her body hung limp from the shackles that kept her upright and her hair hung around her face in placid stands drenched in sweat. _

_Rumple gripped his cane with white knuckles as her moans of pain cut through the air with every stroke of the lash that bit into her back. "Belle...Belle I'm comming" his cry fell on deaf ears as he dropped his cane and grabbed the hateful mirror, rocking it hard on it's base trying in vain to change the image. _

_Suddenly he drew back his fingers as if they had been burnt, a new scene begin to act out before him as he stood watching in horror. It was Belle once more but this time she was dangling from a window in a tall tower, the wind whipped wildly around her form as she struggled to maintain her grip. "Oh gods, PLEASE!" He watched as her legs clawed at the cold stones, searching in vain for a ledge that wasn't there. Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes in pain, as he listened to her plea for him to save her_._ His knee screamed for it's crutch but he couldn't look for it, he had to save Belle. Trying to block out the image did no good, it would be forever etched into his brain, he had failed her, he was a coward, why didn't he look for her instead of just accepting her death?_

_As he turned back to the mirror he was taken back to see Regina appear at the window of Belle's demise. Forgetting about his pain Rumplestiltskin beat on the illuminious glass as Regina tore Belle's hands away from the ledge, "NOOOO!" He screamed as his fists hit the glass, shards tore the skin of his hand but his assault continued. _

_Sweat beaded down his temples as he fell to his knees, to hell with the pain, it was no match against the pain in his heart as he slipped further into his own private agony. His broken and bleeding hands clenched in fists as droplets of his blood drizzled across the stone floor. Scalding tears ran freely down his face as he realized that the floor was the very same one in his precious Dark Castle, his home now lost forever. He ran his hand over the smooth stones, smearing his blood as he drug his hand across them feeling thier smooth texture._

_Rumple searced for his cane but found nothing, struggling to his feet he gasped in fear to find the mirror somehow reniewed and showing a new image, each one more horrifying than the last. His hand cut and bloodied reached out for the ghastly image, one of him cloaked in a greenish, gray skin. He ran his hand down his inpecably tailored suit, smearing the fabric with his blood, but in the image before him he wore a dragon hide jacket compete with leather pants and high cut boots. Rumplestiltskin stepped close to peer into the reflection as he shook his head in disbelief._

_It couldn't be, he wouldn't be this thing any longer, he opened his mouth to find his teeth once more black and decaying as it once had been, so long ago. This couldn't be ,they were all transported to Storybrooke, his apprearance forever changed, Rumple looked down at his hand, it appeared normal with no mottled scaley skin to taunt him but as he looked at his reflection it was the monster, just then the image smiled at him. Rumple startled and took a step back, "NO, it can't be you."_

_"Oh it's me dearie, rest assured." _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Nicholas Rumford Gold woke up in a cold sweat, Belle's face hovered above him in worry as she gently stroked his hair, whispering soft words of comfort to him."Are you alright Rum?" Her worried eyes searching his face for assurance. "Yes Love, I'm quite alright." He hated worrying her with petty dreams. he had been plagued with them for 28 years, his greatest failure haunted him, his cowardice.

"You were saying my name, it frightened me" Belle sat up in bed, stifling a tired yawn as she watched him sit up looking for his cane. He leaned against his cane heavily as he headed for the bathroom, perhaps a shower would wash the hateful dream done the drain and out of his life.

Belle snuggled back down into her covers, listening to the sound of the water running, Rumpelstiltskin had been plagued with the same nightmare forever it seemed. Belle nuzzled up to his pillow, inhaling his scent. Soon enough she heard the water stop and she let go of his pillow sheepishly when he emerged from his bathroom, the smell of his soap drifting past Belle's nose.

She was surprised when he returned to bed instead of getting dressed for work as he always did, even though his shop saw few visitors, Mr. Nicholas R. Gold never missed a day.

Belle took advantage of his decision to return to bed by scooting close and putting her head on his chest. "You know you could stay home with me today, no one would know." His chuckle was deep, "I was thinking about something similar dearie, but I thought perhaps you would like a small holiday at my cabin." Belle gave a squeal of delight. "Oh Rum could we?" He grinned at her response. "I have just a few things to do then I'll come back and we will be off for the weekend, how does that sound?" Belle vigorously nodded her head before tilting her chin up capturing his lips in a welcoming kiss.

His arms encircled her slight frame pulling her up so that she lay across him, his hands made lazy circles on her lower back as she bestowed her bright, loving smile on him. Belle ran her fingers through his soft greying hair, "You won't be gone long will you?" "No dearie and you can pack for both of us while I take care of a little business, I'll be back quickly." "Oh Rum a weekend at the cabin sounds so perfect." Belle loved the fresh air since she had been rescued from the asylum and a weekend at the cabin may be just what they both needed. He gave a small moan as she squirmed against him, trying to find a comfortable spot.,"I'll never be able to get out of bed if you don't lay still love, your killing me" he said as she moved to straddle him, she could feel his desire pressing into her." "Why do we have to get out of bed at all, we could just start our little holiday here" Belle laughed as she rubbed she leaned down to kiss his chest. Gold's hands slowly worked Belle's short nightie up her legs, freeing it, allowing him access to explore her body. He squeezed her hips before moving up to cup her breasts.

Belle leaned her head back as the pleasure of his skin against hers sent shivers up her spine. His talented fingers worked their magic as she rocked back and forth against his pelvis drawing more soft groans of need from his throat. "Belle, Please" was all he needed to say as she fought against his towel that covered his lower half and won. She arched her back as she felt him enter her swiftly, her cry of pleasure filled his ears as he kept her firmly pressed down against his body while he thrust into her , filling her, stretching her , if he died right here and now, he would be a happy man.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

He opened the door of his shop but did not turn the sign to open, the light ding of the bell was accompanied by the tap of his cane as he walked inside. In the back room stood a large oval mirror, the same one from his dreams. he stood before it. Only his reflection stood, staring back. The same reflection that had greeted him everyday since the curse had been enacted. As he made to turn from it something caught his eye, although he moved his reflection did not. His eyes quickly darted back to the mirror and he gasped as the image smiled at him. "NO" was all he managed to say before what ever was in the mirror spoke. "Surprise dearie, have you missed me?" Gold's mouth gaped in horror as the image before him transformed into that of the beast he used to be. "It cannot be" he stated, "this has to be Regina's foul magic, you cannot be here."

"Oh I assure you I can be here and I will be, we are both one and that has nothing to do with Regina, that is the beauty of it, this is all you and well...me." The image twirled around in the mirror as Gold watched. "Tell me dearie how have you been sleeping?" His high manic laugh filled the shop. "And how is the pretty one?" Rum took a step back from the reflection that taunted him,"You can't have her" he yelled, and taking his cane he swung it at the mirror, but it bounced back harmlessly. The hateful image cackled at his efforts to break what could not be broken.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

He parked the car in the driveway and leaning heavily on his cane Rum made his way into his house. "Belle" he called but there was no answer, "BELLE!" He made his way to the kitchen...it was empty. Frantically he climbed the stairs, his leg screamed it's discomfort but he payed no heed, where was she? Had the demon stolen her? He could feel his heart race as he threw open the door to their bedroom. The sound of the shower being turned off calmed his worst fears. "Rum, is that you?"

"Yes love" he called, trying to calm the fear that laced his voice," I came back early, to help you pack for our trip, I called but you didn't answer." The door to the bathroom opened as Belle emerged in a towel, her wet hair cascading down her back, Gold let out a sigh of relief. "Well I couldn't very well hear you with the water running, I didn't mean to frighten you, are you all right?" Her look of concern very plain. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I think I did."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
